A known fluoroscopy apparatus in the related art normalizes the intensity of fluorescence coming from a fluorescent material that preferentially accumulates in a lesion, such as a tumor, present in biological tissue by using the intensity of reflected light at the surface of the same biological tissue (for example, see PTL 1).